Mournings of Mandos
by Qorianth Grindelwald
Summary: How does the Valar of Death feel when Lord Elrond and King Thranduil mourn their wives? Does he do something about it? Does he hate that they do not comfort their children? Yes and yes! Rated T in case I descide to change anythin


Elrond is sitting in his chair, his attendants are trying to cheer him up. Celebrian had just sailed and it broke Elrond's heart to not be with her. Elrond's children cry together in the corner as they watch their ada mourn.

"What makes you mourn so, child?" A deep velvety voice says from beside Elrond.

Elrond looks up to see the most beautiful Ellon he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Elrond rasps with a voice cracked from crying.

"Well, you, elves, would call me Mandos, I am a Valar."

"Why are you here, Mandos? Why did a Vala descend from Valinor?"

"Answer my question first, child, What makes you mourn so?" Mandos rumbles

"My wife has sailed, I will not see her for a long time to come. I have nothing left here." Elrond says

"Your wife has not left you, Elven Lord, she still lies in the harts of you and your children, she left you with something to remember her by until you meet again in Valinor. She left you her children, _your children._ Be there fro them as they mourn their mother, do not leave them as she left you." Mandos states

"You are right, oh Vala, I should be there for them and help fill the void left by my dear Celebrian."

"Go, help them, rule your realm and help those in need..."

Mandos walks forward before disappearing from the half-elf's view. Elrond abruptly stands up, startling the elves in the room. He stumbles towards and towards his children. The younger elves stand up and rush towards their father. He gathers his children in his arms and holds them close.

-o.o.o-

Thranduil sits on his throne, stoic faced and distant. His son Legolas stands to the side, depressed and nearing his fading. With a flash an Ellon appears in the room.

He starts talking, stating, "What do you mourn for, oh child?"

"My wife and the darkness that took her."

"You know nothing of the darkness to come, Elven King."

"Who are you! What do you want?!" The Elf King exclaims

"Watch what you say, Elfking, The darkness coming has just begun, do not let those precious to you fade. You know nothing of the darkness to come, you will want those you love to be there for you." Mandos rumbles softly

"Who are you? What do you know of the darkness that I do not?!"

"Everything, oh king, everything."

"You haven't answered my question, oh mysterious one, answer now or I will get my guards." Thranduil threatens

"They can't see me, or hear me for that matter."

"So you are a Maia, a wizard."

"Oh Valar no!" Mandos laughs

"Answer my question then!" The Elfking shouts as he stands up.

"I am known widely as Death, oh child, but you would know me as Mandos."

"Mandos!"

"Yes? That is me."

"Why are you here? Have you come to take me also?" Thranduil asks

"No, but I come to warn you. If you do not get over your loss soon someone else very near to you might also leave."

"There is nothing here for me anymore."

_SLAP! _Thranduil's head whips to the side, his hand flies to his face.

"Don't you dare..." Mandos growls

Mandos stalks towards him like a predator. Thranduil scrambles backwards into his throne. By now everyone is watching the proceeding, but as they cannot see Mandos all they see is their king stand up mouth something, seemingly having a conversation, then his head whipping to the side, a mark already showing. Every elf is on edge with an invisible enemy among them. They see their king get a scared look and scramble backwards onto his chair.

"Ada?" Legolas asks

"See? There is still something here for you you useless excuse for a king! You have your son! Cherish him for he is the only thing left of your queen!" Mandos growls as he grabs Thranduil's cloak and hauls him up, "Go to him, NOW!"

Thranduil nods quickly and yanks his cloak from the Vala's grip.

"Legolas? Come here please?" Thranduil's voice echos in the chamber.

Legolas's eye grow wide, "What is it ada? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, my child, just come here."

Legolas hesitantly steps forward and up towards his father. Thranduil kneels down, grabs his shoulder, and pulls him into a hug. Legolas gasps as his father embraces him. He looks up at his father in surprise.

"I am so sorry, my little ellon."

"My work here is done." Mandos says brushing his hands together, "Oh and you may want to explain what happened, your subjects may be worried about you."

With a laugh that echos around the room, and is full of mirth, Mandos disappears.

-o.o.o-

Ada - Daddy  
Adar - Father  
Ellon - Elf-man

**Mandos is the Valar of death, when a elf dies they go to the the Halls of Mandos, unless I am completely wrong. I am also sorry if I spelled Thranduil's name wrong, this is the first time for me to use his name in a book, so... Anyway *claps hands together* This is just what I thought would happen if Mandos visited the elven king and lord when their respective wives left them. Anyways this is just a little bit of drabble that I had up rattling around in my head making me look crazy when I muttered about it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
